


Two Little Cherubs

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, Caliborn has issues, Calliope is asexual but finds it good to do it with Roxy, Calliope is genderfluid, Calliope is intersex, F/F, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope is having a good life, and Caliborn is going through a deadly path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

8 AM, Near Coney Island, New York.

 “That was amazing, don’t you think Callie?”

You can’t believe what just happened.

“Callie, are you okay?”

“I am no longer a virgin! Thank you so much, Roxy!”

You lean on to give Roxy a big kiss and she reciprocates after being surprised.

“So, how did I did?” you ask with nervousness.

“You were moving awkwardly at the beginning, but then your pace was established. I must say that I had a good orgasm.”

“It felt weird. I have never thought I could do that, and hearing my brother saying how good it feels made me unsure for years. However, even if this feels alien to me, I am glad I did it with you.”

Being honest, you thought it was a funny activity and you didn’t stop giggling until you and Roxy fell asleep from physical exhaustion. You know she has had experience with men and women, and it is a bit intimidating to be guided by her big tanned hands. Seriously, she is a blonde amazon, and you are a pale tiny thing. However, it is comforting this difference of heights when she is cuddling you in an almost motherly way. Her breasts are really big and soft, and it feels warm when you rest your head in between them.

 

11 AM, A Friends themed coffee.

“How did the guys from Friends afforded living here?” Roxy says while sipping some coffee. “Hot hot hot! Ah, seriously, the night at that hotel we spent the night was as pricey as the 3D printers at the Institute.”

Roxy and you are sitting in a table and chatting while waiting for Jane, Jake and Dirk. She is wearing a casual white tank top, a pink skirt, knee socks, and a pair of pink boots. You, on the other hand, are wearing your usual green suit with a bowtie, and you feel ashamed of your lack of a fashion sense.

“It would be easier if you could just say MIT, because it is ambiguous what institute you are talking about.”

“Dear Sweet Precious Callie, when I mention the “Institute”, I am talking about the evil organization that is making synthetic people to infiltrate human population and control our lives.”

“Is this one of your many video game references I am unaware of?”

“It could be, but better be sure to keep an eye for any extra Roxys walking around. It is already hard enough to walk around without people confusing me with my cousin.”

“I heard she is pregnant. How is she going on?”

Roxy looks throughout the window with the logo of Central Perk and sighs a bit. She then returns her sight at you and puts her coffee in the table.

“She is okay, but she is also not so okay. Being pregnant wasn’t in her list of goals, but she is trying her best. At least she has Kanaya helping her through the pregnancy.”

“Roxy, I know what you are talking about.”

Roxy reacts with a face of confusion.

“I love you, but I know I can’t give you children. The worst part is that I can’t have children either.”

“Callie, I don’t care about that. We can make our own family without fricking mother nature telling us what to do. I just need some cloning tanks and then we can have all the babies we want!”

Being in a relationship with Roxy is one of the best things that has happened in your life, and you only started feeling alive when met her and her friends.

“What do we have here? My two favorite girls in the universe.” Mr. Strider entered the coffee shop with his usual cool kid attitude.

“What about me?” Jane is following him.

“Crocker, I have so much love to give.”

“Hi Roxy, hi Callie!” Jake follows after Jane. “We are late because SOMEONE takes too much time styling their hair.”

“You just envy your boyfriend’s awesome hair.” Dirks says and smirks. “Anyway, we are still in time for visiting the actual Natural History Museum and not that shitty remake of the Night At the Museum.”

“Don’t forget we also have to buy tickets to Broadway.” Jane says. “I can’t wait to see Wicked today and Les Miserables tomorrow!”

This is a true family that will protect you and let you participate in their decisions. You don’t miss your old family; however, you wonder how is your brother doing.


	2. Caliborn's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliborn has feelings too. Rage is a feeling. I am being sarcastic.

Brooklyn, New York.

Caliborn’s POV:

“That was awesome, don’t you think?”

The woman next to you fell asleep already. You must have exhausted her with your sexual prowess. Now that you think about it, her dark skin looks spectacular, and you really want to squeeze that ass.

“Bitches can’t stand my manly stamina. I guess I should sleep too if I want to have a round two.”

 

In the morning.

“I am ready for… what the hell?”

Instead of having a naked lady next to you, there is note in the pillow that reads:

“Buoy, you are the lamest. Your pathetic sea cucumber is so weak that I only felt awkward the whole time. How didn't you notice that I was snoring? Shore, you are a funny guy to talk to, but ain’t going to continue with this unless you get magical help. Sea you never.”

Why? Why is it that every woman and man you bring to your apartment walks away like it was nothing? Is it your appearance? How could it be, you are handsome and manly as fuck. Is it your attitude? You are a badass and it isn’t your fault that no one else can handle it. Is it… what if she is right and your pride isn’t as awesome as you think?

“Dammit! I need something to eat now!”

You are too hungry to do introspection right now. At least you can count on Clover to make you the best breakfast in all New York City.

“Dude, how can you make so delicious eggs with bacon? No bitch I know can cook as you.”

Clover blushes and continues making the breakfast for everyone in the gang. It feels good to have a group of people that you can order around, but also get advice and comfort. Is this what it feels to have a family but without the shitty parts. You don’t really miss your sister. You don’t even miss your father, even if he is the one that assigned you to keep order in the Brooklyn base of operations.

“Master Caliborn, there is a call from Doctor Scratch.”

How is it that he has to call you so early? You thought the prison would give him his daily call in the afternoons when you are chilling with some weed.

“Bring the phone here, I have a few things to tell to that asshole.”

“Hello, Caliborn?” Scratch calls from the other side of the line.

“Hi dipshit. I told you to not call me during breakfast.”

“I am sorry young sir, but I have the urgency to tell you about what is happening here on the prison of Seatle. It is about your father.”

“What?”

“Sir, your father has been imprisoned here this morning, and the next week he will be transferred to a high security prison in Texas. The charges go to 100 years of his life.”

“Are you telling me that the old man is now behind bars? Can’t he just pay some favors and get out of there.”

“He can’t. He made a big mistake and now he can’t get out of this with bribing.”

If your father is going to be incarcerated for the rest of his life, does that mean…

“And the reason you are calling me now is…?”

“You know the answer. Now everyone in the gang, including myself, serve you.”

Your whole life has been a mistake after another, and now it is all worth it. Every beating you got, every bad grade, every time a girl hurt your feelings. Now you are the king.

“Master Caliborn?”

“Haha.”

“…”

“HAHA HEHE HOOHOO!!!!”

“It seems the new were of your liking.”

“Some things are going to change here, Dr. Scratch. I am going to make my dad be proud of the badass I will become.”

“That is good to hear, but can I request if you can free me from this place, please?”

“Oh right, what were the crimes you were sentenced for?”

“sexual harassment, attempted rape, and killing a horse.”

“Yeah… I don’t know if I should free you. I still need an eye on the Midnight Crew and Mobster Kingpin.”

“C’mon! I just kill a horse once and then two trans kids expose my personal information to the world!”

 

Time Square

One of your favorite things about New York is that there are many stores that sell clothes for gentlemen. The perks of getting a high income from drugs and prostitution is that you can buy all these fancy coats and shoes. Having to buy two shoes instead of just one is horrible though. You aren’t going to change your golden peg leg for a more human prosthesis any time soon.

“Should I buy this red cape or this crimson cape.”

“Why am I still working here?” says Crowbar.

Just as you are about to rant about the importance of capes, you notice something walking out of the women’s section of the stor. It is a fancy lady with a pruple streak in her head and a purple coat with rhinestones in the borders of the sleeves.

“Crowbar, take my bag.”

“What?”

Maybe Meenah wasn’t as grateful as you wanted her to be, but you will still try to find love.

“Hello there, pretty lady.”

She giggles a bit. There is something off with her voice though.


End file.
